Su Primer Amor
by alo-star
Summary: Antes de tan si quiera nacer ya tenemos destinados a nuestro primer amor, no amor de pareja. Si no un amor incondicional que te ayudara y enseñará a vivir y enfrentarte al mundo. Y sobre todas las cosas te protegerá y amara.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

* * *

 _ **Su Primer amor**_

Bella Pov

Era una de esas típicas tardes en Forks, donde lo único que hacía era llover, y claro resguardar a seres súper naturales, un claro ejemplo es Edward, mi novio junto con su familia de vampiros, ah, sin olvidar a los licántropos. La verdad es que me da algo de curiosidad que más es lo que Forks, Washington esconde.

Estaban Edward y Alice ayudándome con la tarea atrasada, desde que regresamos de Italia todo se ha conformado de tareas y trabajos, tenía suerte si me aceptaban en la universidad local, mis calificaciones habían bajado drásticamente. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Edward está dispuesto a pagar una gran suma de dinero para que entre, creo que eso facilita las cosas por completo, según el.

Es un momento de descanso, que les pedí, Alice ya aburrida empezaba hacer preguntas mientras yo estaba recargada contra Edward con los ojos cerrados mientras él tenía su rostro apoyado en mi cuello y jugaba distraídamente con mi cabello.

—¿Nunca has pensado cómo te gustaría que fuera tu boda?

Salté en mi lugar aturdida por la pregunta, en el sofá oía el estruendoso ataque de tos que le había dado a Charlie a oírla. Edward se paró y le llevó un vaso de agua.

—No, nunca he pensado en eso— Dije al mismo tiempo que papá decía— ¿¡Qué boda!?

—Ninguna, papá — Alice al ver en el lío en el que me había metido salió a mi rescate.

—Charlie, me refiero a que toda niña planea su boda o al menos sueña con ella, yo por ejemplo siempre he soñado con casarme al aire libre

Inmediatamente mi padre se vio más relajado y volvió a su palidez normal.

—Okay

Sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente, Alice en una muda declaración murmuró un perdón.

Edward, que ya había regresado a su asiento, me pasaba las manos por la espalda relajándome, lo estaba haciendo estupendamente hasta que Alice volvió al ataque.

—¿Con quién fué tu primera cita?

Ahora quien se empezó a ahogar fui yo mientras mi novio me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Ya después que me calme, me di cuenta que Alice me seguía mirando esperando una respuesta.

—Yo...umm

—Alice— Dijo Edward con advertencia.

—Con tu hermano— dije poniendo una mano en la del susodicho con la intención de que se calmara y no se pusiera al tú por tú con Alice no quería ser la causa de una pelea entre ellos.

—Eso no es cierto— Dijo Charlie caminando hacia nosotros.

Edward se tensó y Alice me miró con la ceja alzada.

—Si es cierto, yo— No puede continuar gracias a que Charlie me ignoró olímpicamente y dijo sutilmente que era hora que los hermanos Cullen se fueran.

Cuando lo hicieron antes que le pudiera preguntar ya se había ido a su cuarto.

Subí a mi recámara y después de un rato me dormí, Edward se había ido con su familia a cazar y volvía mañana por la mañana.

Cuando baje por mi mochila, Charlie todavía no se había ido, lo encontré en la cocina con un periódico y tomando café.

—Buenos días— Dijo

—Buen día— Conteste mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador.

Después de tomarme el jugo y de que estuvimos en silencio oí el claxon sonar, me pare rápidamente tomando mi mochila.

—¡Espera!

Me voltee hacia mi padre con sorpresa

Él tenía un video casset en la mano, por alguna razón estaba sonrojado.

—Aquí tienes— Me lo entregó y se fue de inmediato, sorprendida lo guarde en la mochila.

Llegamos a la escuela y yo seguía todavía ida, con curiosidad del casset.

Hasta que en el almuerzo.

—¿Tienen una video casetera?— les pregunte a los Cullen en general

—Esme tiene una en el garaje

—¿Para qué quieres una?— Pregunto Alice

—¿Es enserio?— Dijo Rosalie con una ceja alzada mirándola

—Obviamente que ya se para que la quiere, me refiero a lo que quiere ver

Saque el casset de mi mochila y se lo enseñe.

—Me lo dio Charlie esta mañana

—Siiii, noche de películas, saliendo del instituto nos vamos a la casa a ver que contiene

Saliendo de la escuela nos fuimos a la casa Cullen, estábamos Alice, Jasper y yo en la sala, la primera daba brinquitos sentada mientras que el segundo trataba de calmarla.

Edward regresó y conectó la video casetera , le di el casset, y se vino a sentar conmigo.

Le dio play cuando comenzó...

Salíamos Renne y yo en mi habitación, yo tenía alrededor de unos 4 años.

Mire confundida, mis padres se habían divorciado un poco después que nací y Renne me había llevado a Phoenix y según yo desde esa vez no había vuelto.

A excepción de la primera vez que me vino a dejar a qué pasará las vacaciones con Charlie.

Oh

—Fueron las primeras vacaciones que pasé en Forks después del divorcio— murmuré.

 _Renne me cepillaba el cabello dándole la forma en la que ella quería, tenía puesto un vestido morado con figuras y unos matones morados junto con unos zapatos negros de charol._

— _Mami, yo no quiero usar vestido._

Renne suspiró — Pero mi pequeña te ves hermosa— Dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, a mi yo de 4 años.

— _Solo será un rato, ¿Sí? Después te lo podrás quitar, pero por el momento no lo ensucies, entendido.  
_  
— _Sip— Asentí con desgana._

— _Ve a sentarte a la sala.  
_

—Awww— oí a Esme y Alice murmurar al verme. Al voltear me encontré con todos los Cullen, Esme estaba apoyada en Carlisle mientras veía el video, hasta Rosalie y Emmet estaban.

Sentí a Edward apretarme más contra su costado— Eras y eres preciosa— murmuró mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

En otra escena salia cuando Renne estaba a fuera de la casa, junto a ella estaba Charlie con traje, wow se veía muy diferente sin el bigote.

 _El se veía nervioso mientras que mamá le arreglaba la corbata._

— _Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya está todo listo._

Vi como él asintió, respiro hondo, dio un paso cuando se detuvo.

— _Charlie, no lo olvides, Siempre serás su primer amor_

Caminó hacía la puerta y tocó, en la ventana se veía mi pequeña sombra.

— _¿Quién es?— Se oyó mi infantil voz preguntar.  
_  
— _Soy yo, papá_

La puerta se abrió mientras que Charlie se arrodillaba

Y sacaba una pequeña flor blanca.

— _¡Papi!— Charlie recibió mi pequeño cuerpo y lo apretó al de el._

— _Hola, mi pequeña— Dijo mientras me daba la flor._

— _Gracias_

— _Recuerdas cuando le preguntaste a mami que era una cita.  
_  
 _Vi que asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas  
_  
— _Bueno pequeña, esto es una cita._

Se levantó y me tomo de la mano, caminamos hacia el patio trasero.

Al llegar se veía una mesa con dos sillas en medio del lugar, todo alrededor tenía luces.

Papá me llevó a la mesa. Salió un pequeño Jacob vestido con traje y sostenía un plato con pequeños postres, cuando se acercaba tropezó tirando a su paso la comida, se podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba, se levanto y regreso a la casa con todo y comida.

Los Cullen se rieron mientras veían el episodio de Jake, sería genial su cara cuando le contara.

 _Después salió Renne con los postres diferentes y los puso en la mesa. Vi que tenía la intención de acercarse a mí y acomodar algo de mi atuendo, pero la expresión de papá le dijo que no._

Después de que nos comimos los postres, papá me llevó a los columpios, me cargo y se puso detrás de mí balanceándome.

— _¿Te estas divirtiendo, Bells?_

— _Siii, ¡Es la mejor cita de la vida!— Dijo mi pequeña yo mientras alzaba los brazos con felicidad._

Luego de que me aburrí salimos papá y yo, estaba en sus hombros mientras que el corría y yo me reía a carcajadas.

 _Había otra escena donde papá me tenía cargada y yo tenía la cabeza en su hombro._

— _Te amo, papi— Dije toda somnolienta_

— _Y yo te amo a ti mi niña— luego Charlie se inclinó y me besó la frente  
_  
La pantalla se puso en negro

Sentía unos dedos limpiar mis lágrimas que sin darme cuenta habían salido.

—¿Me puedes llevar a casa?—Le pregunté

Al llegar vi el coche patrulla estacionado, no espere a que Edward me abriera la puerta.

Lo encontré sentado viendo un partido, me aventé hacia el abrazándolo mientras volvía a llorar.

—Te amo, papi— Dije con la voz quebrada

Sentí como me devolvía el abrazo con fuerzas

—Y yo a ti mi niña

Aquí estaba yo mientras veía cómo mi marido le entregaba una flor a nuestra hija, Reneesme

Un poco antes lo había tranquilizado y le había dicho lo que mi madre una vez le dijo a mi padre.

 _ **Siempre serás su primer amor**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me comenten que les pareció por medio de reviews.**


End file.
